Such a system is known from the application PCT WO-A-2004/100083. In this PCT application, the device is an authentication card and biometric information are transmitted to the memory of the authentication card. The PCT application does not teach how the biometric information is transmitted to the authentication card. Now, when the terminal is so arranged as to transmit the biometric information to the card for example by inserting the card into the terminal, the authentication requires a step having constraints for the user. The latter must take his or her card out and insert it into a contact reader so that identification can be performed.
One aim of the invention is to facilitate the authentication of the user in the above-mentioned system.
The document WO 2005/078647 teaches a system as described hereabove, wherein the communication means are wireless communication means, so arranged as to transmit biometric information to the personal device, without any contact, between the device and the terminal.
However, the document WO 2005/078647 does not take into account the fact that several personal devices can be located within the range of the wireless communication means.
As a matter of fact, this document is limited to a link of the one to one (1:1) type between a unique personal device and the terminal, which imposes that the user must place a unique personal device close to the device to implement the method. Now, it is advantageous that the method can be implemented when several personal devices are within the reach of the terminal, more particularly when the range of the communication means is relatively significant, for example between 50 centimetres and 300 centimetres